


Please Don’t Leave

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [75]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Please Don’t Leave

You sighed as JARVIS replied that he got caught up in a meeting. As you held Heimdall’s hand, you groaned, never knowing how long he’d take in those meetings. Walking towards his office, you wondered what could be so important, and froze when you walked in, feeling sick.

Heimdall made a noise that sounded like a gasp and a whine. “Papaaaaa!”

Tony whipped his gaze towards you. “Sweetheart!”

“Don’t you dare.” You breathed out to him, gripping Heimdall’s hand when he tried to run to Tony. “Don’t ever call me that again.” You told him, tears in your eyes. You stared at the blonde woman, eyes already filled with tears. “Congrats, you win.” You hissed as you turned, pulling Heimdall out with you. “Want to go see Bucky?” Your voice broke as you asked him.

Heimdall looked back towards the office, then at you, confused. “Papa!” He pulled his hand as hard as he could, nearly bringing you down.

“No, Heimdall!” You had never rose your voice at him, hurting you more.

He froze at that, his eyes wide. Ben started to sniff before letting out a loud wail.

You were struggling to keep yourself together, trying to make to to find someone to take the boys before you broke down. Tony rushed out of the office, Pepper on his heels. “JARVIS! Is Bucky still here?” You asked.

“Yes, Miss. He is in his room.” The system replied.

“Ask him to come get the boys.” you asked, trying to calm them both. “I’m sorry, baby.” You hushed Heimdall. You managed to shut the elevator just as Tony had reached that end of the hall.

* * *

Tony felt like he couldn’t breath. His chest clenched, his palms were sweaty, and he felt the tears well in his eyes. He turned to Pepper, hearing the click of her heels. “You just ruined everything!” He shouted.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’ll thank me.”

He chuckled coldly. “Consider yourself banned from the Tower and any future buildings associated with the team.” He snapped, trying to control his thinking. He pounded the elevator button, wiping his eyes. “Please, don’t leave.” He whispered to himself, hoping you didn’t just get in a cab and go.

* * *

Steve was in the shower, unwinding, when you were met by Bucky. “Doll?!” He saw your state and instantly took Ben as you placed him in his arms.

“I-I gotta go. Please watch them until I get back.” You were hiccuping.

He took Ben gently, nodding. “Of course, but what happened??”

You shook your head. “P-Pepper.” Was all you said.

His jaw instantly clenched at that. “You have your phone?” He asked, and you nodded. “Head to the house. We’ll bring dinner and the boys.”

You nodded again, mumbling a thanks as you rushed down to the lobby, thankfully having your wallet on you in preparation for the museum.

Tony stepped off the elevator just as you exited the tower. He groaned to himself, searching for his phone in his pockets. He needed to let you know what happened.

Bucky wanted to say something, but not in front of Heimdall. He was sitting on the bed with both boys when Steve walked in. “I’ll explain later.” Bucky whispered.

Heimdall had tears on his face and was cuddled up against Bucky. “Uh, okay…” Steve furrowed his brows, wondering what could have happened. He sat besides Bucky, ruffling Heimdall’s hair a little.

“Hi, Teve.” Heimdall said softly.

“Hi, buddy.” He leaned down and kissed his head. “Wanna lay down with me?”

He nodded and moved more towards Steve. “Mama sad.”

Steve cuddled him, kissing his head. “Yeah?” He glanced at Bucky. “I’m sure it’ll be okay.” He said softly.

“Papa make mama cry.” He sniffed. He hid his face in Steve’s torso, clutching to him.

Steve clenched his jaw, wondering how Tony could have made you so upset. It had to be bad if him and Bucky had the boys. “Where is she?” He was hoping to go talk to you.

Bucky sighed. “We’re picking up dinner and meeting her at the house later.”

Steve nodded, rocking the toddler in his arms. No matter how bad things had between the both of you, he’d still protect you if he could.

* * *

You were in the cab when Tony called, your heart breaking all over. “I have nothing to say to you.” You snapped the second you answered the phone.

“Sweetheart, please.” His voice broke. “Nothing happened!”

Wiping your cheek, you let out a scoff. “I’m not blind, Stark!” You shouted. “Your hands were in here goddamn hair!” The cabbie raised his eyebrows, his eyes glancing in the rearview for a moment. You shot him a look as Tony’s voice came through the other end. “No. We’re done.” Hitting the end call button, you let your head fall back on the seat. It had to be you. First Steve, now Tony? Were you too nice?

And then your mind drifted to Heimdall, your heart breaking all over for your son. You just wanted to hold him as tight as you could and hoped he wouldn’t be upset with you once you saw him at the house. Him and Ben meant everything to you, and knowing that you’d made him cry killed you. However, had you let him go, he would have gone straight to Tony. That image would’ve been too much for you to handle.

As you got to the house you sighed, getting out and taking a deep breath of air for a moment. Once you’d paid your fare, you made your way inside, and groaned remembering that Charlie was at the tower, as well. You’d be alone for at least a while and decided to rest in the backyard. You needed time to sort your thoughts, and your mind wandered to your ring. He just threw everything away with such ease that your vision clouded with tears.

The second you were in the backyard, you looked around. Falling to your knees, you let it loose, sobbing so hard it hurt. You curled into yourself, the time passing as more cries escaped your mouth.

* * *

Tony knew that you’d gone to the house. JARVIS told him that you weren’t in the tower, and that’s the only place he saw you going. He was fighting with himself whether or not to follow you, but as he found out who had the kids, he got more upset. You’d kept Heimdall from him, and shipped him right to Steve. That hurt the worst. He took a deep breath, going down to their floor.

It was Bucky who answered, Ben in his arms. “You have nerve, Stark.” He growled.

Tony clenched his jaw. “You have no idea what happened.”

“I know she rushed out of here, hurt, Heimdall has been crying on and off saying you made his mama sad.” He hissed.

Tony’s chest hurt at that. “I didn’t do anything, Barnes. I swear to you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t believe you. I know I’ve said hurtful things to her before, but she’s still a friend. I’m on her side here.”

“Why would I do something like that knowing Steve did that?!” Tony growled.

“How the hell should I know what goes through that head of yours?” He snapped.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Tony’s shoulders sagged. .

Bucky shook his head. “I’m not the one who’s heart you just broke with Pepper.”

He glared up at the super soldier. “You’re just pissed it’s me, you’re still friends with someone who cheated on her for weeks.” He hissed. “Don’t tell me about sides.”

“And I tore him a new one, too.” Bucky countered. “He’s been there for me through worse.”

Tony just shook his head. “It’s not you I have to prove myself to.”

“Exactly.” Bucky told him. “I’m not the one who rushed out of the damn tower!”

“She won’t accept my apology right now, so I thought I’d see the boys!”

“PAPA!” Heimdall called out when he heard Tony’s voice. A moment later they heard his little feet.

Tony instantly crouched, catching the small boy in his arms. “Hey, buddy.” He stood, holding Heimdall close.

“Mama sad.” Heimdall nuzzled in his neck.

He closed his eyes, his heart breaking. “I know.”

Heimdall clutched to him, sniffling. “Papa sad?”

Nodding, he let out a breath. “Yeah, but I’m trying to make it better.” He felt Heimdall nod against him and rubbed his back. “You wanna stay with me?”

“No.” Bucky stated.

“It’s not up to you.” Tony told him.

“It is. She left me watching him.” Bucky glared down at him.

Tony stood, holding Heimdall close. “Oh yeah? And you’re the dad now?”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “No, and neither are you.”

He clenched his jaw at that. “I’m not letting you watch him.”

“That isn’t your call.” Bucky was rocking Ben slightly, trying to keep calm.

“My Papa!” Heimdall shot Bucky a look, hanging onto Tony’s neck.

Bucky sighed heavily. “We’re supposed to go visit her.” He countered. “Without you.” He heard Steve getting closer and turned to hand him Ben. “Come on, Heimdall.” He said gently, holding his hands out for the toddler.

“No!” Heimdall yelled.

“We’re going to see mama.” Bucky offered.

“Papa.” He snapped, making all three men look at him with raised eyebrows. “PAPA.” He insisted, clinging to Tony.

Bucky sagged slightly, knowing you’d be upset if they didn’t return with Heimdall. “You don’t wanna see your mom?”

“Mama AND papa.” He told him, not letting up on his grip.

Steve was glaring at Tony from behind Bucky, holding Ben protectively.

“Sorry, kid. You’re not getting both.” Bucky said softly.

Tony thought back to what happened when he pushed Thor, and hoped he wasn’t on the receiving end of that if the little man got upset. “I have to talk to her anyway. I’ll bring him.” Tony said firmly.

“You’re not stepping foot in the same room as her.” Bucky fought back.

“That’s not up to you, now is it? It’s up to her.” He said calmly. “Heimdall is safe with me, and you damn well know it. I’ll bring him there before dinner.”

Bucky glared at him harsh enough to make Heimdall look worried. He stepped back into his room, shutting the door. He pulled out his phone and called to warn you.

* * *

You sighed as you unlocked your phone, answering. “What?”

“Tony has Heimdall. He refused to leave Tony.” Bucky told you.

You silently groaned. “I’m fine just here. You don’t have to bring dinner.” You hugged yourself.

“We are still bringing dinner, and Ben.” He told you. “Heimdall wants both of you… so Tony will be bringing him to you.”

You shut your eyes tightly. “I don’t want to see Tony.”

“I know, doll.” He sighed. “Want me to try to get to Asgard and see of Thor can come back for a couple days?”

“I don’t want to bother him.” You mumbled.

“I don’t think coming home for his fiance would be anything close to a bother.” He told you. “And if Heimdall gets pissed off again, I’m kinda worried. I mean, kid has a hell of a glare.”

You cracked a smile at that. “If you want to.” You shrugged. “I’m just afraid he’ll smash Tony.”

Bucky chuckled. “Not gonna lie, if pay to see that.” He hoped that Thor was free for a day or two.

You smiled slightly. “Get here as fast as you guys can?” You needed a distraction.

“Sure thing, doll.”He assured you before hanging up.

You hid your face in your arm, wondering how things always seem to turn around so fast for you. If you didn’t have Ben, you’d move to Asgard full.time. The thought sounded wonderful to you, and you couldn’t wait until he was old enough to travel. You’d try to spend most of your time there, and choose to visit New York.

When you heard someone come in the house, you silently begged that it was the guys. “MAMA!!! Came your son’s voice.

While you loved Heimdall, you knew the footsteps that followed his voice. You curled into yourself more hoping he’d just leave. “Sweetheart, let me talk, please.” Tony sounded heartbroken. When you didn’t say anything, he used the opportunity to continue. “She kissed me just as you walked in.”

That made you snap. “Yeah, looked like you were so taken by surprise!” You said sarcastically.

“I was.” He crouched by you as Heimdall hugged your legs. “I promise you I was.” He insisted. “I was pushing her away! I’ve banned her from the tower, and anywhere else associated with us.”

“What if I haven’t have walked in?” You mumbled.

“You would have heard me yelling at her the second I got her off me.”

You shook your head. “I can’t do this. I can’t go through the worrying again.”

Tony’s mind was going a million miles a minute. “Are you leaving me? Please don’t tell me you’re leaving me.” He begged. “I’ll do whatever it takes to prove to you I did not kiss her back, that I want nothing to do with her.”


End file.
